Raven the Sequel
by InDarknessAndLight
Summary: Raven has survived Slade, but is Slade still there? Is he inside her, controlling her? I recommend you read Raven before this one. Robin and Raven pairing. Comics irrellevant
1. In my mind, I am safe

A loud rap at her door awoke Raven. The girl got up, and answered it. As the door slid open, she saw the face she hoped she would never see again. Slade. The man did not talk, and Raven was speechless. He walked into her room, silently. Then, he pulled his mask off. Blue eyes, pale skin, it all added up. This man, Slade, was actually Rorek, the wizard.

Raven was still speechless. Rorek smiled as the whole room burst into flames. Rorek became a pillar of flames. Raven cried out as the heat intensified. Then, a massive wave it the tower, pouring water into her room. The flames were ut out, But the water flooded her bedroom, threatening to drown her.

As her head ducked below the waves, a massive gust of wind came. The waster was blown out of the window. Raven grabbed on to her shattered windowframe, holding on for dear life.

The wind tried to blow her away, but Raven held on with an iron grip. But even iron can slip. As Ravens hands slipped, a stone wall came up behind her. sh hit it with a grunt. more walls surrounded her.

Then, three openings appeared. one, had wind blowing out of it so strong that she was getting blown away from where she stood. The other was cloaked in flames. The third, was an ocean the Rave knew had no end.

Raven stumbled toward the fire, the wind too strong. as she did, everything dissipated. Leaving Flames once more. So many flames. "Robin!" She cried out in the fire, screaming. then the world went dark as unconsciousness took her.

Robin burst through Raven's door. nothing was different. Raven was on her bed, asleep. nothing was torn, broken, or harmed in any other manner.

Robin went to raven, shaking her shoulders, trying to awaken her. But she had gone into a trance. A healing trance. Robin ran around the room, looking for the thing that had harmed her. but there was nothing. No one.

Robin ran back to her, lifting her into his arms. He walked to the hospital room and lay her in the bed. She hovered, still as death. Robin looked at her, tears forming. This girl, had been through so much. She had been told that she would destroy the earth since she was born. She had fought and defeated her own father. She had been captured by Slade who had used her powers for evil.

Now this. A mysterious person attacking her. Rabin absently wondered if it was Slade. he had gotten in once, and he could do it again. But getting out while Robin was alert and running to Raven's room was absurd. Robin was even running down the only hall to the exit.

Robin stared at the monotone face of his companion. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Robin had placed her next to a window and hadn't bothered turning on the lights. Her short hair hung neatly. Robin remembered when he had caught her. When her hair was long and her leotard was ripped.

He liked her hair long. It was beautiful, I mean how many people have natural blue hair? Robin pushed lock of Raven's hair out of her face. A sudden urge to kiss her came to Robin.

"No!" Robin whispered, looking away. He was with Starfire, not Raven. Raven. She was so alike him. They had been through so much together.

Robin remembered when he had let her into his mind when he thought Slade was attacking him. He remembered hearing her cry out when she had been taken by Slade. He was so afraid. Afraid that she would never return, That she was gone forever.

Now, as he looked at her beautiful face, he realized that she was special to him. That he wanted to protect her, to his last breath.

"Oh, Raven." Robin whispered.


	2. Escape my mind

The sun broke over the towers of Jump city shining upon titan's tower. Two titans rested in the hospital room. Raven, still in a trance, floated upon the hospital bed. Robin slept in a chair beside it.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried, pounding on her door. he had no Idea where she was, but she was not in her room. And with all of this Slade stuff, you could never be too careful. Cyborg hacked into the main system, unlocking her door. Raven's door slid open, revealing her room. Nothing was out of place. Nothing brokn, or missing. Except Raven.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled, seeing the empty room. She flew into the room, fear rising in her heart. "She is gone," Star said.

"No, she's not." a deep husky voice came from the doorway. "She's been attacked. Mentally." Robin said.

"Mentally? I find it hard to see that someone could get into Raven's head.?" BB asked.

"Something attacked her psychically. She is in a healing trance. I put her in the hospital room. but we need to find out who- or what- attacked Raven last night." Robin continued.

"Can I see her?" Star asked. Robin nodded and the four all ran to the hospital room. Raven lay on the bed, like Robin had left her. But now, she was spasming violently. Her mouth opened to release a scream that could not be heard. Her expression was pained.

"Raven!" Robin called. But Raven was lost in her own mind. A scream of agony cut through the silence. Beastboy and Star rushed forward to hold Raven in place. Then, the room's lights broke. Raven's powers were going awry.

She threw BB and Star off of her, then opened her eyes. She had a crazed look about her, and her pupils had spread to encompass her iris as well.

"Robin! Help me!" Raven cried, looking at him. Then Cyborg charged at her, and Raven screamed once more.

She caught him with her power and flung him away. Then she ran out of the room. Robin gave chase, soon followed by Starfire and Beastboy.

Raven looked back and screamed once more. "Robin! Why are you working with him!? Why are there two of him!? Help!" Raven screamed, not looking back.

She broke through a window and flew out. Star flew after her.

'Raven! Friend, I will not hurt you," Star called to Raven.

"Shut up!" Raven cried, shooting a bolt of her energy at Starfire. The alien girl fell like a rock.

Raven flew off, towards the city.


	3. A whole new world

"Leave me alone!" Raven screamed at Slade. He lunged at her, pinning her. The girl shoved him off, and flew into the air. He pinned her once more, and began to beat her mercilessly. Raven screamed, and released her power, flinging him away.

"Raven!" A familiar voice cried. She searched for Robin, but could not see him.

Then two of his soldiers pinned her down. She Screamed and threw them off.

Then she was in titans tower. Robin was there, beside Slade. "Robin, Help me!" Raven cried at the boy. But he just stared at her like she was insane. Then Slade lunged at her.

Raven screamed, and grabbed Slade with her power, flinging him to the side. She looked at Robin one last time before running out of the room. SHe heard him give chase, his footsteps soon joined with two others. Raven looked back.

On both sides of Robin was Slade. "Robin! Why are you working with him!? Why are there two of him!? Help!" The terrified girl cried.

She looked forward, seeing a window. She broke it, flying out into the open air. Slade can't fly, right? Wrong. One of the Slades flew out after Raven.

" Raven! Friend, I will not hurt you," Slade called after her. Friend? Friend!? He will never be her friend. Raven's anger rose.

'Shut up!" Raven cried, whipping around. She launched a burst of her power at Slade. The evil man fell like a stone.

Raven looked at Titan's tower once more. She saw Robin, staring at her incredulously. Slade was behind him. Then Raven looked down to the water. She looked at Slade's unconscious face. For a second, just a millisecond Raven thought she saw Starfire in his place. Then Slade returned.

Raven turned and flew for the city. She searched for haven. When she looked at the street, Her vision horrified her.

Thousands of Slades lined the city. Raven screamed, And began to blast. She hit As many Slades as she could. The slade's screamed. Raven heard her name, she heard terror, and most of all, she heard Robin.

"Raven!" He cried from behind her. Raven turned around and saw Robin. He stared at her like she was insane, like she had betrayed him. But He had betrayed her.


	4. Betrayal

' Raven! Friend, I will not hurt you," Star called to Raven.

"Shut up!" Raven cried, shooting a bolt of her energy at Starfire. The alien girl fell like a rock.

Raven flew off, towards the city.

She searched for haven. When she looked at the street, Her vision horrified her.

He was everywhere. on every street. in every shop. He was everywhere, as if everyone had been replaced with him. Raven screamed at the sight.

Thousands of Slades lined the city. Raven screamed again, And began to blast. She hit As many Slades as she could. The Slades screamed. Raven heard her name, she heard terror, and most of all, she heard Robin.

"Raven!" He cried from behind her. Raven turned around and saw Robin. He stared at her like she was insane, like she had betrayed him. But He had betrayed her.

"You! you, you were working with him the whole time! that whole crap about you hating him, it was all a lie! All of it!" Raven screamed at Robin.

Robin backed up as Raven advanced. "Who? Who am I working for?" Robin asked.

"Him!" Raven screamed, lunging at Robin. The boy wonder dodged to the left, and Raven flew off the building.

Robin ran to the edge, to see raven fly up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed, releasing a wave of energy. The wave hit robin, sending him flying across the roof.

"Raven! I'm not working for slade!" Robin cried at the crazed girl. Raven just growled and lunged once more.

Robin caught her wrists and held her there. "Raven! What did you see?" Robin asked, worry lining his sentence. Raven stared into his eyes, her hatred melting.

"Everywhere, he's everywhere." Raven said, falling into Robin's arms.

"Who? Who is everywhere?" Robin desperately questioned Raven. The girl just stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. Terror filled her.

"Raven! Please, answer me!" Robin cried.

"Him." Raven whispered. Then her walls collapsed. She collapsed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please, help me." Raven muttered into Robin's shirt.

"Robin! how is Raven!" Starfire cried from behind the pair. Raven stiffened. Raven heard Slade asking that question. The girl got up, and stared at Starfire as if she was her worst enemy.

"Are you the real one? or just another copy?" Raven asked Star.

"The real what? Raven, are you alright?" Star asked.

"What do you think!" Raven cried, lunging at Starfire. But Robin caught her and held her back. "Robin? who are you?" Raven asked, looking at him. He just looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. he then pulled back his arm and punched her, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry," Robin said as Starfire carried her back to Titans Tower.


	5. Inner conflict

_"Are you the real one? or just another copy?" Raven asked Star._

_"The real what? Raven, are you alright?" Star asked._

_"What do you think!" Raven cried, lunging at Starfire. But Robin caught her and held her back. "Robin? who are you?" Raven asked, looking at him. He just looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. he then pulled back his arm and punched her, knocking her out._

_"I'm sorry," Robin said as Starfire carried her back to Titans Tower._

"What's wrong with Raven?" Beastboy asked, looking at the girl.

"I honestly don't know." Robin replied, looked at his dark friend, thinking that this was all his fault. That the reason Raven had gone insane was that Robin was not there in time. Someone had done this to her, and no matter what, Robin swore then he would get his revenge.

"What did you see when you burst into her room?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. Just Raven's normal room. nothing was knocked over, nothing was broken. " Robin replied.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Robin said. Robin remembered every detail.

Suddenly Raven began to thrash once more. She pulled on her bindings, and opened her mouth to scream unheard screams.

Deep within her mind, Raven fought. She fought Slade. This battle was for her mind. If slade one, then he would possess her body and attack her friends.

"No!" Raven cried. But Slade just laughed and punched her, flinging her back. Raven knew she was weakening. She knew that in this state, with fear and sadness weighing upon her, She would never win.

Slade was not like her. That she knew. He was not filled with such a hatred and darkness as she. Thus he would win. Because he did not fight out of hatred, but enjoyment. And enjoyment, evil or not, was the key to winning.

Slade lunged again. Raven dodged, but The man whipped around in time to hit her in the back. Raven flew across the Mindfield and landed with a grunt. Slade stalked in for the kill.

Robin watched in utter pain as Raven began to scream. She thrashed and screamed as if she was about to die. But the worst p art was what she screamed.

"Help! Please! He's winning! He going to Take all that I am! Some one! Starfire! Beastboy! Cyborg! Robin!" Raven cried out. Rabon flincked at his name, but still watched.

Slade landed upon Raven, pinning her. He then beat her mercilessly. All raven could do was scream. Then her last hope came. "Slade!" Raven cried within her mind.


	6. Obsession

"Slade!" Raven cried, her back arching and her body convulsing. then she began to scream. She thrashed and kicked and fought against her restraints as if she would die if she was not freed.

Robin just stared. Slade. Slade was after her again. Slade was doing something to cause this. then staring at Raven, Robin saw what was happening inside. He saw as Raven's soul dimmed.

Robin watched in horror as his friend suddenly stilled. She was so unmoving, so silent. Then a sound filled his ears and froze his heart. Raven flatlined. Robin went into shock, and became a statue. Cyborg rushed forward, pushing past Robin.

Before Cyborg could reach Raven her heartbeat resumed as if it had never stopped. She opened her eyes. But those eyes, they were not hers. They were black, completely. Even the whites had become Black.

She got up and flexed her fingers, as if she was testing them. "Hello, Robin." She said, her voice holding a mischievous ring. Her lips curled up into an evil grin. In a flash she was up.

"Raven?" Robin asked. he girl shook her head. then Robin was flying. He hit the far wall with a grunt. Cyborg shouted, "Raven!"

Raven whipped around and used her powers to throw Cyborg out the window. Robin's mind filled with fear. What happened to Raven?

Starfire tackled Raven, trying not to hurt her friend. The seemingly possessed girl Blasted Star away and flew out the window. Robin ran to the window and watched her fly away. He couldn't help thinking Raven, wasn't Raven anymore.

A deep pit of despair opened in his heart, watching Raven's receding form. He knew, that Slade was after Raven again, but why? Slade seemed to take a special interest in Raven, even more profound than in Robin himself. _Obsession. _The word popped into his mind, and Robin knew that it described Slades interest perfectly.

How was he controlling Raven? Why was raven like this? Raven, Raven, Raven, the name meant a million things in his mind. It meant despair, hope, trust... and maybe, Love?

"Robin! What is up with Raven!?" Cyborg interrupted Robin's thoughts. The boy wonder turned around to face his team. They expected him to know the answers, to be the rock in a storm. But what they saw was not Robin, the trusted strong leader. It was a scared, sad, boy.

"I have no idea..." Robin said, his voice filled with hopelessness.


	7. Prison

_"Robin! What is up with Raven!?" Cyborg interrupted Robin's thoughts. The boy wonder turned around to face his team. They expected him to know the answers, to be the rock in a storm. But what they saw was not Robin, the trusted strong leader. It was a scared, sad, boy._

_"I have no idea..." Robin said, his voice filled with hopelessness._

* * *

"No! Stop, please! Those are my friends! Please!" Raven screamed. Her soul self, no more than a group of dust formed into an almost solid form of raven screamed from the invisible cage that held her.

"My dear Gem, you are powerless now, no more tricks." Slade said, in a powerful voice. Raven could not see him but she knew he was there. Slade inhabited her mind, controlling her body, but Raven knew that he was not the owner of the mind. If raven's soul self died, she would take Slade with her. If her body was hurt or killed, the same injuries would show on slade's own empty body.

She had seen the fight. She had watched as her own hands, attacked those she loved and cared for most. And, she could not stop it, it was far too late for that. she was trapped, as hopeless as she had been last time Slade had kidnapped her. Except, he didn't kidnap her this time. He stole her body. He used her powers to hurt those she loved. that was unacceptable.

She was angry, but not angry enough. It would take a considerable amount of emotion to break her free, and her training to suppress her emotions caused her to douse her anger before it could become a blaze. But her spark of anger did not go unnoticed by Slade, if he pushed her too far, she would come back at him. chances are, he would not survive an encounter of that size.

He left her be and continued his path. Flying over jump city, he laughed at what it would soon become when his plans completed. A smoking husk, his domain, his city, his world. All with Raven at his side. She didn't know the full extent of her powers and he planned on showing her. even iff she wasn't the one using them.

Tears fell down raven's face. Her mind flashed the images. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy. They all looked at her with such contempt, not understanding that she was not herself. That the person doing this wasn't her, but another. They all must hate her, must be hunting her. No, not hate. something told her they could never hate her. Like she could never hate Terra. Their friendship ran deeper.

It was the betrayal. In their eyes, she could see it. and, in some way she felt she had betrayed them, even though her body was not her own. The tears seemed to sink into the ground, and in her mind she relived it all. over and over again. And the worst part was, a small part of her took a sick sense of pleasure in it all. Raven knew it was just her Demon, and that That part of her was part of her personality.

but it still made her feel sick. Even more so since she was trying to destroy her walls. But she had to feel these emotions, to destroy her shell, to reveal the desperate, sad girl behind them. and so she did, she forced herself to feel. And she began the long process of breaking her own heart, and her prison with it.


	8. Discovery

Raven. She was gone, something had happened, and she had betrayed them. And it had something to do with Slade. Robin scoured his brain, memorizing every detail of the horrible encounter, remembering her eyes, her tone, the terrified way she had screamed Slade's name.

His team was counting on him to come up with a solution, some sort of answer, but he had none. Robin looked back out the window, seeing the tiny dot on the horizon that was Raven, one of his closest friends. Slade, he caused this, somehow. Why was so obsessed with Raven? She had been the focus of his attacks three times now, once for her father, once for himself, and now... for what?

Robin walked past his team, going into his room, and locking the door. He had to put himself in Slade's place. He had to discover why Raven was acting like this, and how Slade was involved. Reaching into a drawer in his desk, robin took out a photo. It was of Raven, the day of the apocalypse. She was forcing a smile, for us, her friends. She had tried so hard to hide the truth, to save us from the harsh reality of the day the world would end.

But in the end, she had failed. Sh did what she thought was best, to save us, but not her. She had given us some of her power before she sacrificed herself in our stead. Then, the world became hell. Trigon, her father, had taken control of earth and transformed it into something not unlike his own hellish dimension.

Then, Robin had delved into that place, fighting horrible monsters and working with his worst enemy, all to save her. She had been a child when he found her, small, and helpless. But, a part of her was still there, and she defied everything, and defeated her father, returning to her normal self and saving the universe.

Robin realized he had been holding the photo too tightly, wrinkling the smooth surface. He felt the tears form, and couldn't hold it in anymore. He sat roughly on the ground and lost what he held so dear. The strong, confident leader felt so helpless in the wake of Slade's obsession with Raven. He let himself surrender to the tears, and cried.

But within minutes, he was back to himself. Raven hadn't given up on them when all hope seemed lost, and he wouldn't give up on her. He returned the now crinkled photo to it's drawer, and leaned over his desk as he so often had.

Slade had seen what Raven could do. Last time, he had taken her, trying to use her powers. But now, she had left on her own. She had seemed different, as if possessed. And her black eyes added to that theory. But the thought that anyone could break past her mental walls was inconceivable.

Something was wrong though. Raven would not attack her own friends, not like that. And the way she had screamed Slade... it was as if her life was on the line. Attacking her friends, running, the black eyes. Maybe she was trying to protect us.

But that didn't explain her comments and the way she had seemed to enjoy it. The pieces didn't fit. Robin paced the room, the gears turning, trying to come up with a theory, anything.

He walked to her room, looking for other clues. Nothing was out of place, everything was pristine. But she had screamed, as if she was being attacked the night before. no signs of struggle, or attack. Robin remembered when Slade had gotten into his mind, but raven was too strong for that, right?

Robin went over the facts again. She had seemed possessed, attacking everybody, and she looked crazed when Robin has taken her back to the tower. Then she screamed Slade, and flatlined. When she came back to life, her eyes were black, and she seemed possessed.

It seemed to add up, a mental attack, but, if Slade had taken control of her body, why wasn't he attacking now? Raven could defeat us all if she had to, but she wouldn't. Unless...

Slade couldn't control her completely now. She was still fighting, still trying to protect us. Of course she was. She always thought of us before herself, even when the world was ending. Why not now.

Robin ran for the living room, ready to hunt down Slade, even if Slade was on the opposite end of the world.


	9. Old Wounds

Raven pushed her own memories in on herself. They hurt, all those long sealed wounds ripped straight open, the scars becoming brighter, fresher. She thought back to her Father, the demon Trigon. Her father, the devil himself. He would murder trillions, destroy billions of planets, all to gain his goal. and her would enjoy it as well. And she was the spawn of that horrid creature, a child he cared nothing about, the only reason he ever crated her was so he could be set free.

Her father never loved her. Her mother was dead. Her home burned, Razed by the father she had once envisioned as good, honorable, noble, even. But the fantasies of a fatherless child were far from the truth. The horrible truth that she learned at the age of fourteen. While she had known her entire life that she was destined to destroy everything, she hoped her father would have no connection to this. She had dreamed he was a hero, that he had fallen in battle, protecting his family. With her mother rarely speaking of him, she guessed he had passed on.

But when she learned the truth, she felt those dreams shatter around her. The day she learned of her father, that was the first time she tried to commit suicide. But every time she tried, she was either caught, or she would succeed and wake up a few hours later, healthy and refreshed. After that, she became sad, quiet, and independent. Her mother once called her bluebird, due to Raven's love of the color. Now, she was called Raven by everyone. And she was a Raven, a bird of death, of destruction.

Raven winced as the familiar pain crashed over her. Spawn of the devil. Born to destroy. She relived her mother's death in her mind.

It had been a sunny day on Azarath. Raven had been reading, as usual. The other children were making fun of her, but it was easy to ignore. Then she heard the screams. Raven stood, her deep blue cloak shifting behind her. night had fallen by then, but the horizon look like sunrise. The light from fire sometimes does that. Raven flew into the air, rushing to her home, straight into the fire. Flying in her window, Raven landed lightly, rushing down the stairs to the living room, where her mother would be. Empty.

The girl searched the house as best she could, but the smoke was thickening. Flying out, Raven looked around quickly, searching for something, anything. All she saw were her people, screaming and running. She watched as her mother's best friend and her family ran from a flaming meteor. And she heard the woman's sobs as she ran back staring at the huge rock that had taken the life of her youngest child.

Everything was flaming, people were not screaming, not running, just crying. They had lost hope, as the fleeing people had seen the destruction overtake them. But what was the worst part, was a little part of raven wanted to laugh. That small part loved the beautifully horrible destruction. Then Raven heard a very familiar scream. She turned towards it, and flew as fast as she could, scanning the flaming world around her.

She flew over an alley, and saw the first of the monsters. Horrible creatures, composed of rock, fire, and lava. Their claws raked into a small girl as she screamed for help. The she was silent, staring with dead eyes at the sharpened stone coming from her stomach. Raven flew on, searching for her mother. Finally, Raven found her.

At first, all she saw was rubble. Then she noticed the violet hair, barley protruding from the ashes. Stifling a cry, Raven dove down towards it. Using her powers to lift away the mass of stone, the scared and traumatized girl flew to her mother. The woman was barely breathing, and a pool of blood grew larger and larger around her. A piece of wood was stabbed into Arella's stomach, surrounded by crimson. Raven landed by the woman, and stared at the crimson stain. It stood out strongly against the white leotard and cloak the woman wore.

"Mother," Raven whispered, wrapping her arms around Arella's limp form. The girl could already see that her mother would not survive. The stake had hit a major artery, and Arella would be dead in seconds. But, the dying woman still opened her eyes, one last time. Raven stared into the crystal blue orbs, and found her mother's last emotion. Regret.

Then, Raven watched her mother's eyes fade and glaze over. "No," Raven barely whispered, setting the dead woman down gently. Then, Raven closed her mother's eyelids, covering those beautiful eyes forever. She flew back, her shock dissipating around her, along with her world. She hugged her arms close to herself, choking back sobs. Her eyes filled with tears, and they ran down her cheeks.

Raven was brought back to reality by the feel of dripping water on her knees. She was crying. For the first time in years, Raven was curled into a ball, bawling over what she had lost. She felt the cracks in her armor grow, felt her heart tear a little bit more. She was getting closer to her goal, but at what price?


End file.
